my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401
This sound effect can be found on The Premiere Edition Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. Info * First recorded: 1990 * Creator: N/A * Owner: Hollywoodedge (1990-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) * Origin: United States * Year debut: Sometime between July 1, 1990 to November 8, 1990 * First heard: Possibly Wild & Crazy Kids or Dancin' Homer (The Simpsons episode) * Area used: Worldwide Sound Effect Description Medium Exterior Crowd Applause Of About 30-40 People, With Cheers And Hoots. Debuted between July 1, 1990 and November 8, 1990. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect * AudioMicro * SourceAudio * YouTube Used In TV Shows * 30 Rock (Heard once in a Season 4 episode.) * 3-2-1 Penguins * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective * Action League Now! (Heard many times in "Roughing the Passer," at the Pro Bowl part, and twice at "Danger For A Dignitary," when the Flesh signs the treaty.) * Adventure Time * Adventures from the Book of Virtues * AAAHH!!! Real Monsters * America's Funniest Home Videos (Heard in one episode during the 2016-2017 season.) * American Idol (Heard once in two season 8 episodes.) * American Ninja Warrior * The Angry Beavers * Aladdin * The Adventures of Zobey * All Grown Up! * Atomic Puppet * Animaniacs * The Amazing World of Gumball * American Dragon: Jake Long * Arthur * As Told By Ginger (Heard once in "Come Back Little Seal Girl.") * Austin & Ally (Heard once in "Buzzcuts & Beginnings.") * Bitz and Bob (Heard once in "Ready, Set, Check.") * Back at the Barnyard * Barney & Friends * Big Hero 6: The Series * The Bachelor Winter Games * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! * Ben 10 (Heard once in "The Unnaturals.") * The Berenstain Bears (2003 TV Series) (Heard once in "The Big Blooper.") * Big Time Rush * Blaze and the Monster Machines (Heard in "The Chicken Circus!") * Bobby's World * Bob's Burgers (Heard in "Gene It On" and "Best Burger.") * Bonkers * Bordertown * Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer * Boy Meets World * Brandy & Mr. Whiskers * Breadwinners * Brickleberry * Brum * Bubble Guppies * Budgie the Little Helicopter * The Busy World of Richard Scarry * The Buzz on Maggie * CatDog (Heard once in "CatDog Food.") * Chalkzone * ChuckleVision (Heard once in "Skipshape.") * Chowder * Clarence (Heard once in "Hoofin' It.") * The Cleveland Show * Courage The Cowardly Dog * Cow and Chicken * Curious George * Dexter's Laboratory * Dog City * Darkwing Duck * Duckman * Destroyed in Seconds * Danny Phantom * Doug * Dora The Explorer * Disney's Fairy Tale Weddings * Disney's House of Mouse * The Emperor's New School * Elena of Avalor * Frasier * Futurama * The Fairly OddParents * Family Guy * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Friday Night Lights * The Garfield Show * Garfield And Friends * GirlStuff/BoyStuff * Goof Troop * Gravity Falls * Gumby Adventures * The Great Christmas Light Fight * The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy * Hey Arnold! * Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. * I Am Weasel * Icons * James Bond Jr. * Johnny Bravo * Kim Possible * King of the Hill * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * La CQ (TV Mexico Series) * Life with Louie * Lil K Kidmo * Lilo & Stitch: The Series * The Little Mermaid * The Little People Zoo Show * Little Einsteins * Littlest Pet Shop (2012) * Lizzie McGuire * The Looney Tunes Show * The Loud House * MAD * Mad About You * Madeline (1993 TV Series) * Malcolm in the Middle * Mickey Mouse * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Mickey Mouse Works * The Middle * Mike & Molly * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir * Mr. Bean * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series * Mucha Lucha * The Muppets (2015 TV Series) * MXC * My Life as a Teenage Robot * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Ned's Declassified: School Survival Guide * Num Noms Snackables * Oh Yeah! Cartoons * Oswald * The Office * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Pawn Stars * The Penguins of Madagascar * Phineas and Ferb * Pickle and Peanut * Pig Goat Banana Cricket * The Pink Panther (1993 TV Series) * Pink Panther and Pals * Pinky and the Brain * Power Rangers * The Powerpuff Girls * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) * The Real Ghostbusters * Recess * Regular Show * Renford Rejects * Rescue 911 * Rick Stein's Road To Mexico * Rex the Runt * Robot and Monster * Robot Chicken * Rocket Power * Rocko's Modern Life * Rules of Engagement * Rugrats * Sabrina: The Animated Series * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch * Salute Your Shorts * Sesame Street * Secrets of the Cryptkeeper's Haunted House * Sing Me a Story with Belle * Shaun the Sheep * Shining Time Station * The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show * The Simpsons * Sitting Ducks * Skinnamarink TV * Sofia the First * South Park * Sooty (2011 TV series) * Spliced * SpongeBob SquarePants * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Steven Universe * Stressed Eric * Studio 2 Live * The Adventures Of Spot * The Stuffed Animal Show * The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries * Talespin * Teacher's Pet * Teen Titans Go! * Thomas & Friends * Timon & Pumbaa * Tiny Toon Adventures * TMZ on TV * Tangled: The Series * Tom and Jerry Tales * Transformers: Rescue Bots * truTV Top Funniest * Two of a Kind * Ultimate Spider-Man * Uncle Grandpa * Unikitty * VeggieTales * Victorious * Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production * The Wacky World of Tex Avery * Wally The Tuxedo Cat * We Bare Bears * Whacked Out Sports * What's New, Scooby-Doo? * Wheel 2000 * Wild & Crazy Kids * The Wild Thornberrys * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * WordGirl * X-Men: The Animated Series * Yellowstone * Zeke and Luther * Zoey 101 TV Specials * David Copperfield: The Great Escapes (2000) (Heard once in "Implosion.") * It's Spring Training for The Stuffed Animal Sandlot (2004) * NCAA Basketball Championship Selection Show (2017) * The Sissy Duckling (1999) (Heard once in a high pitch.) * Spot and His Grandparents Go to the Carnival (1997) * Walt Disney World Christmas Day Parade (1983-Present) (Heard once in "1996 Christmas Day Parade.") * Walt Disney World Happy Easter Parade (Heard in "1997 Easter Parade.") Movies * 61* (2001) * Addams Family Values (1993) * The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle (2000) * The Alamo (2004) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) * The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * Avalon High (2010) * Babar: King of the Elephants (1999) * Balto (1995) * Barbie & Her Sisters in a Puppy Chase (2016) * Barney's Great Adventure (1998) * Batman Returns (1992) * Bewitched (2005) *Big Mommas: Like Father, Like Son (2011) * Black Sheep (1996) * The Boat That Rocked (2009) * Bob the Builder: Snowed Under, The Bobblesberg Winter Games (2004) * The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1998) * Bride and Prejudice (2004) * Bruce Almighty (2003) * Bubble Boy (2001) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) * Camp Rock 2 (2010) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * Cars (2006) * Cars 2 (2011) * Cars 3 (2017) * Crazy Rich Asians (2018) * Casper: A Spirited Beginning (1997) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (2003) * Chicken Run (2000) * Christmas in Homestead (2016) * A Cinderella Story (2004) * Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) * Click (2006) * Cloud 9 (2014) * Cold Mountain (2003) * Cool Runnings (1993) * Daddy Day Camp (2007) * Deck the Halls (2006) * Descendants (2015) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) * Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) * Drive Me Crazy (1999) * Drop Zone (1994) * Everyone's Hero (2006) * Eddie's Million Dollar Cook-Off (2003) * Father of the Bride (1991) * Firehouse Dog (2007) * The Flintstones (1994) * The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000) * The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) * Free Willy (1993) * The Game Plan (2007) * Gnome alone (2018) * Good Burger (1997) * Hancock (2008) * Hatching Pete (2009) * Hercules (1997) * Hey Arnold: The Movie (2002) * High School Musical (2006) * High School Musical 3: Senior Year (2008) * Hocus Pocus (1993) * Hollyrock-A-Bye Baby (1993) * Hotel Transylvania (2012) * Hidden Figures (2016) * I Yabba-Dabba Doo! (1993) * Ice Age (2002) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * Im Tal Des Schweigens (2004) (Heard only in the ending.) * Incredibles 2 (2018) * Into the Woods (2014) * Iron Man 2 (2010) * Jack Frost (1998) * Jem and the Holograms (2015) * The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour Film Series (2004-2006) (Heard once in a high pitch in the intro.) * Jingle All the Way (1996) * Jingle All the Way 2 (2014) * Joe's Apartment (1996) * Kronk's New Groove (2005) * Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) * The Legend of Frosty the Snowman (2005) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) * Magnolia (1999) * Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas (2004) * Mickey's House of Villians (2002) * Minions (2015) * Miss Congeniality (2000) * Mulan II (2005) * The Muppets (2011) * Muppets from Space (1999) * Muppets Most Wanted (2014) * My Dog Skip (2000) * next gen (2018) * Oz: The Great and Powerful (2013) * Patch Adams (1998) * Postman Pat: The Movie (2014) * Pororo to the Cookie Castle (2004) * Paddington 2 (2017) * The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement (2004) * Racing Stripes (2005) * Radio (2003) * The Rocky Horror Picture Show: Let's Do the Time Warp Again (2016) * Robin Hood: Men in Tights (1993) * The Road to El Dorado (2000) * Robots (2005) * RoboCop (2014) (Heard briefly) * RocketJump: The Movie (2014) * The Rookie (2002) * Runaway Bride (1999) (Heard in a high pitch) * Rugrats Go Wild (2003) * Sausage Party (2016) * Scooby-Doo (2002) * Saturday Night Fever (1977) (Heard on the 2002 re-release) * Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost (2018) * Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) * The Shaggy Dog (2006) * Shrek 2 (2004) * Sherlock Gnomes (2018) * A Simple Wish (1997) * Sing (2016) * Snow Dogs (2002) * Soul Surfer (2011) * Space Jam (1996) * Speed Racer (2008) * SpongeBob Squarepants 3 (2019) * Surf's Up (2007) * Teen Beach 2 (2015) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) (Heard during the Festival of Fools scene.) * Thomas & Friends: Hero of the Rails (2009) * Tio Papi (2013) * Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse (2012) * the Addams Family (2019) * Trolls (2016) * Unstable Fables: Tortoise vs. Hare * Valentine's Day (2010) * The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Legend of McDonaldLand Loch (2003) * Whatever It Takes (2000) (High Pitched) * Zenon: Z3 (2004) * Zombies (2018) * Zootopia (2016) Shorts * Almost Home (2014) * Chuck E. Cheese's Birthday Star Show (2009) (Shorts) on CECBabies (Used along with PE142801 and PE140501.) * Capt. Linger (2001) * Daffy's Rhapsody (2012) (Short) * Disney Fairies (Shorts) (During the first use of this sound, a background character can be seen making the first whistle with his fingers.) * Games Across America - Turtle Racing (2004) (Heard once in a high pitch.) * Jerk Chicken & Fish Out of Water (2000) * Looney Tunes - Hare and Loathing in Las Vegas (2004) Theme Parks Universal Parks and Resorts: * Jurassic Park: The Ride (Theme Parks) * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon (Theme Parks) (Only the very end.) * The Simpsons Ride (Theme Parks) (Heard once in the "Pre-Show".) Previews * KidVision VHS Preview (1995) * Casper/Babe: The Complete Adventures (2003) Promos UK: * Disney Junior UK - Royal Weekend (2018) (Promos) Singapore: * Mediacorp Channel 5 - Singapore Idol (2004) USA:, ABC: The Great Christmas Light Fight (2015) &The Bachelor Winter Games (2018) Rudolph's Shiny New Year (2006) The Wonderful World of Disney: Magical Holiday Celebration (2018) (Promos) * Cartoon Network: Cartoon Cartoon Fridays - Film Flam (2001), Taz-Mania: Pick Your Marsupial (1997) & Fridays: 12/5/2003 (Promos) * Disney Channel Shake It Up New Years (2011) * The Fox Kids TV Takeover (1992-1994) (Promos) (Heard once in a low pitch.) * Fox: The Simpsons New Episode (1992) (Promos) * Some 2002-2007 Fox promos * Nickelodeon - Double Dare (2018) * GSN: Super Millionaire Sunday (2003) (Promos) (Heard once in a high pitch.) * Teenick/Nickelodeon - It's OK! I'm With the Band! Sweepstakes * Theatre of Magic Pinball (1995) (Promos) * Wally The Tuxedo Cat - Season 2 (2013) (Promos) Radio Ads/IDs * Caliber Collision * Palm Harbor Homes - 30th Anniversary (2007) * Radio Disney - Ernie D: Live From His Room & Guess What? It's Clean! (Heard while mixed with Hallelujah by Handel) and Aly & AJ Grand Prize Drawing is Today! (2005) * Sea World - Summer Nights (2005) * Sunset Valley - Spring Commercials Australia: * eBay - Make Shopping Exciting (2006) Ireland: * Meteor Extras - Premiere (2015) Japan: * The Simpsons and C.C. Lemon: Homer Surfing at the Beach (2002) UK: * Always Ultra Sanitary Pads with DJ Phoebe D’Abo (2016) * Ariel - The Ariel Big Clean Challenge for Tough Stain Removal (2016) * Cadbury's Caramel - Hare and Tortoise (1990's) * Character Toys: Mike the Knight - Playsets (2012) * Duracell - Marathon (2010) * The Famous Grouse - Diamante Dog (2009) * Kellogg's Coco Pops - High Dive (1996) * Kronenbourg 1664 - The Farmers of Alsace (2013) * New Farm Heroes Super Saga (2016) * tombola - Our brand new tombola advert (2018) * tombola - bingoLite from tombola - tickets from just 2p (2018) USA: * Aflac - Soccer (2009) (Heard at the end while mixed with Sound Ideas, CHILDREN - CHEERING, CROWD 01.) * Anheuser-Busch - Super Bowl XXXVIII (2004) * Animaniacs Kraft Macaroni and Cheese (1994) * Bank of America - The Flying Branzinos (2015) * Belk - Fashion Meets Football (2015) * Blue Bell (2018) * Burger King Kids Club - Mr. Potato Head (1998) * Burger King - Honbatz Awards (2005) * Carl's Jr. at Hardee's: Tex Mex Burger (2015) * Colgate Total (2004) * Dr. Pepper - Special Delivery (1998) * Dunkaroos Ad - All-Stars (1994) * Fanta - Wanna Fanta Commercial (2004) * Frosted Flakes - Fuel & Fun (2013) * Goodness Knows - Try Acting (2017) (Only the very end is heard.) * Hershey's Kisses Ad - Dark & Creamy (2002) * Honey Nut Cheerios - Honey Nut Falls (2004) * Infiniti QX60 - On the Run (2017) * Lay's Classic: Leap of Faith (2016) * Main Street Homes - Skydiving * Mazola - Options (2016) * Unknown Pepsico Smart commercial from 2007 * Post Cereals - Major League Baseball Cards (2002) * Post Honey-Comb: Commercial Shoot (2002) * Purex Plus Clorox 2 - Texas Rodeo (2016) * Purex Plus Clorox 2 - The Ultimate Stain Test (2017) * Shopkins - Happy Places - S3 - Happyville High School (2017) * Sierra Mist - Bagpipes (2004) * Tide - Soap Box Racers (2011) * Toys "R" Us - Geoffrey's Helium Balloon & Geoffrey's Box Office (2003) * Western Union - Dreams (2003) * Your Life Your Voice by Boys Town - More Than a Friend (2017) Documentaries * Midtown Madness 3: Behind the Scenes (2003) * The Great War (2017) Music Videos * High School Musical 2 - What Time Is It? * Nick Jr. Presents Blue's Big Musical: I Can be Anything * Taylor Swift (Heard once at the end of "22.") * Travis Tritt (Heard once at the end of "The Whiskey Ain't Workin'") Video Games Arcade: * Alpine Surfer (Video Game) (Heard in a high pitch and a normal pitch.) * Dance Dance Revolution (series) (Video Game) * Mortal Kombat 4 (Video Game) (Heard thrice in Johnny Cage's ending.) * Road Burners (Video Game) MS-DOS: * Network Q RAC Rally Championship PC: * 3D Ultra Radio Control Racers * 3D Ultra Radio Control Racers Deluxe: Traxxas Edition * Colin McRae Rally 2005 * International Rally Championship * Jessie's Wild West Rodeo * JumpStart 2nd Grade Math (1997) * Lego Stunt Rally * Living Books: The Tortoise and the Hare (1993) (Video Game) * Math Workshop (Video Game) * Mortal Kombat 4 (Video Game) (Heard thrice in Johnny Cage's ending.) * The Magic School Bus Explores the Solar System (Video Game) * Network Q RAC Rally Championship * Pac-Man World 2 (Heard once in the ending.) * The Pinball Arcade * Race Driver: Grid * Tonka Construction 2 (Video Game) * Tuneland (1994) * The Way Things Work (Video Game) Mac: *Race Driver: Grid DVD: * Nick Trivia Challenge (Video Game) PlayStation 1: * International Rally Championship * Mortal Kombat 4 (Video Game) (Heard thrice in Johnny Cage's ending.) PlayStation 2: * The Bible Game * Colin McRae Rally 2005 * Dance Dance Revolution (series) (Video Game) * Nicktoons: Movin' (Video Game) * Pac-Man World 2 (Heard once in the ending.) PlayStation 3: * Race Driver: Grid Microsoft Xbox: * The Bible Game * Pac-Man World 2 (Heard once in the ending.) Microsoft Xbox 360: * Race Driver: Grid Nintendo 64: * Mortal Kombat 4 (Video Game) (Heard thrice in Johnny Cage's ending.) Nintendo GameCube: * Pac-Man World 2 (Heard once in the ending.) Nintendo Switch: * Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle iOS: * SpongeBob SquarePants: Diner Dash Android: * SpongeBob SquarePants: Diner Dash Pinball: * Champion Pub (Pinball Machine) Redemption Games: * Rock N Moon Rally (Ticket Redemption Game) (Heard in a low pitch.) Videos * Barney's Super Singing Circus (2000) * Holidays for Children (Videos) (Heard once in "Kwanzaa" and "Election Day") * Kansas - Device — Voice — Drum (Also heard in the CD Companion album.) * The Magic of Christmas At DisneyLand (1992) * The Magic of Christmas at Walt Disney World (1991) Bumpers/Interstitials/Station IDs * Impractical Jokers Punshiment Special Presented by Geico (2015) (Bumpers) * Toon Disney - Colorful Apartments (1998) (Heard in a high pitch at the end.) * PBS New Millennium ID (2000) Trailers * Accepted (2006) (Trailers) * Cars 3 (2017) (Trailers) * Dragons Holiday: Gift of The Night Fury (Trailers) * Freaky Friday (2003) (Trailers) * Gnomeo & Juliet (2011) (Trailers) * Good Burger (1997) (Trailers) * Hey Arnold!: The Movie (2002) (Trailers) * High School Musical 2 (2007) (Trailers) * MGM Family Entertainment (1998) (Trailers) * It's Spring Training for The Stuffed Animal Sandlot (2004) (Trailers) * Stuart Little 2 (2002) (Trailers) * Mad Hot Ballroom (2005) (Trailers) * Spiderman (PlayStation 4) (2018) (Trailers) * the Addams Family (2019) (trailers) TV Spots * Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights (2004) (TV Spots) * From Justin to Kelly (2003) (TV Spots) * the Addams Family (2019) (tv spots) DVD Menus * Aardman's Darkside (DVD Menus) (Heard once in the "Big Jeff".) * The Best of the New Scooby-Doo Movies (2005 DVD) (DVD Menus) * The Wiggles: Top of the Tots (DVD Menus) * About a Boy (DVD Menus) (Heard once when you select "Languages") Documentaries * The D.A.R.E. Report: The Land of Decisions and Choices (1993) Miscellaneous * APEC 2014 Red Carpet * Chuck E. Cheese's (2009 or 2011-Present) (Other) * Hot Wheels Monster Trucks * Little Tikes Talk To Me Sports Sets (Other) * Royal Wedding 2018 Carriage Procession (Other) Anime * Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Pokémon * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (Only heard in the English dub.) * RWBY (Heard once in "Dance Dance Infiltration".) * Sonic X YouTube Videos * Beanie Babies 4 (2018) * Best Pals Hand Time: Ready 2 Go On Vacation (2010) * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * Webkinz * Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge